erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyu Jäger
'Hyu Jäger '(Mandarin: 休野割; Pinyin: Xiū yěgē) (born 19th of July 1211 GSY, Saktenkirchen, Nyrmark) is a Nyrian human 'freelance representative' of the UAAA that is currently working for the People's Armed Forces of Asia. With an extensive background in the Nyrian military, a war veteran of the reunification of Nyrmark, a decade-long career as a bodyguard and his current equipment afforded to him by the Asian military, Hyu is no stranger to combat and violence throughout the majority of his life. Early life in Nyrmark Hyu was born in Saktenkirchen without ever knowing whom his parents were, and was therefore left to the care of a local orphanage. Luckily, when he was still in his infancy, a middle-aged couple decided to adopt Hyu and named him after their familial name, Jäger. True to the family name, Hyu was taught by his foster father to hunt for game, and it quickly became his hobby during his pre-teen to teen years. Hyu was noted by his foster father to be a good shot, accurate, and had the natural instincts of a hunter. Hyu was an average student at school, placing more interest in sports than in his studies. Hyu only excelled in physics and was an exceptional footballer during his period at school. His foster parents never really pushed their child, as they were teetering on the edge of poverty, but never really falling to it. For most of Hyu's upbringing, he was relatively independent as his foster parents had to constantly work to support their only child. After graduating high school, Hyu enlisted in the Nyrian military to support his parents. Whilst in the military, Hyu was called up to fight for the Republik Bunkerstadt in the reunification of Nyrmark, being promoted to the rank of Gefreiter during the course of the war. At the end of the war, Hyu requested to leave the military due to his parents falling ill and was honorably discharged. Hyu dedicated all his financial resources to the treatment of his foster parents, seeing it only dwindle further and further. His foster parents quickly decided to end their own treatment of their own will, seeing as they both had terminal illnesses. Upon their death and as per their last will and testament, Hyu inherited all of his foster parents' properties. Deciding that he needed a fresh start in life, Hyu sold said property and used whatever money he had left to immigrate to Asia. Life in Asia Having spent a decade now in the UAAA, Hyu's tale as an immigrant is a rare sight in Asia, as per the rare number of immigrants actually intending to be a naturalized citizen of the country. Hyu quickly found a job in the Guardian Officers Corps, essentially an organization of bodyguards tasked to protect Asia's prominent figures, be it politicians or celebrities. Hyu found his career as a bodyguard to be a mundane job with hectic work hours, but he was good at it and was well-paid for his employment during his time there. During his ten years in Asia, Hyu has accumulated the knowledge to speak Bahasa Asia and Mandarin and even adopted his own Asian name. In truth, he had ticked most of the boxes needed to be a full citizen of Asia, being able to speak Mandarin and Asian, is employed with stable income, being physically and mentally healthy and having never been convicted of a crime, Hyu only lacks 'the ability to show patriotism towards a United Asia' before he can be a full Asian citizen. It was during 1246 GSY was Hyu offered a career switch by the People's Armed Forces of Asia as per them undergoing their five-year plan of restructuring. Hyu was offered to be a 'free representative' of the UAAA, essentially carrying out missions of foreign origin and travelling and exploring the Erviadus Galaxy while representing Asia. Promised with full citizenship should they find his job performance to be acceptable, Hyu accepted the job offer without a second thought, and was given the equipment and training necessary to become one of the first of Asia's 'free representatives'. Personality Hyu is a very pragmatic man by nature, scoffing at optimists and showing an equal amount of disrespect to pessimists. Due to the experiences he has acquired throughout the majority of his life, Hyu sees life as nothing but a journey that one must carry on, and that hardships must be adapted to and opportunities must be seized; he believes that one does not necessarily have to be succesful in life, but to merely experience and survive what it has to offer. Without a doubt, his pragmatic nature is forged from his status as an orphan and independent upbringing, his foster parents never really instilling Hyu with their own values towards their child due to their busy lives. Hyu, however, despite his pragmatic nature, values friendship and trust as the most important things one can have. Hyu is rather gruff and has little patience to people he does not know well. He dislikes and distrusts people initially, and it is very rare that one can be considered to be a friend by Hyu. Despite this, Hyu has a very dry sense of humor, often belittling people and colleagues by giving them condescending nicknames. While he seems to have an uncaring nature, Hyu is an extremely loyal friend at heart, and being a close friend of Hyu would mean one has essentially acquired a lifelong friend. Due to his time in the military and his status as a war veteran, Hyu does not shy away from violence should he ever need to use it, showing no mercy to people who have wronged him or people close to him. Despite this, Hyu very much has a moral compass, and refuses to use violence on innocents and is throughly disgusted at the notion of torture. Skills and equipment Hyu, as noted during his early life, is deadly accurate with firearms and prefers single shot rifles and pistols to automatic weapons. Hyu uses a Kaisermetall AG Präzisionsgewehr-10 rifle as his main weapon and a modified Operator's Revolving Pistol-1 revolver as his sidearm. Genetically, Hyu has a rare mutation in his genes, being the fact that his mutation is a boon rather than a bane. Due to this mutation, Hyu can heal wounds and injuries at a faster rate, blood clotting at an above-average pace than a normal human. Whilst Hugh has never really been terribly injured to see his mutation work, a medical check-up and screening during his recruitment as Asia's 'freelance representative' discovered this rare mutation that his gene carries. second suit.png|Hyu in his combat armor... First suit.png|...and the same combat armor with a different colour scheme. Due to his status as Asia's 'freelance representative', Hyu is afforded a state of the art combat suit made out of nanomesh and can self-repair at an astonishingly fast rate, as well as assemble or disassemble Hyu a helmet at his disposal. The suit has an auto-healing feature and its arms have been programmed to help with weapon recoil. Using the suit, Hyu can be much more agile, running at faster speeds and jumping at greater heights. The suit comes in two different varations. A trademark of Hyu is that he often utilizes knives as part of his arsenal during combat. The metal used to forge his knives is a special alloy and is nearly-indestructible. On the gloves of his combat suit, Hyu has two magnets, with each magnet tempered to attract one of his knives. Due to this, Hyu can seemingly throw his knives and they will return to him at his own will, or simply lunge at an opponent with his knives. As per his upbringing and his hobby as a hunter, Hyu is proficient in tracking not only animals, but also humans and his would-be targets; analyzing and utilizing the environment around him to his advantage. Hyu is noted to have a sharp, perceptive eye and deadly instincts. Seemingly, Hyu has a strong sense of smell that only aids him in his skill of tracking. Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Asians Category:Nyrians Category:Humans Category:KIA Hit Team Category:Mercenary Category:Normal